


Welcome Home, Theseus

by JinxStinx



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dream SMP Spoilers, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Explicit Language, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insane Wilbur Soot, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Major character death - Freeform, Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Mentions of graphic violence, Minecraft, Panic Attacks, Prison, Prison Arc, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Livestream Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Prison Arc, TommyInnit Spoilers - Freeform, Villain!Dream, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, ghostinnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxStinx/pseuds/JinxStinx
Summary: 7 days. He just had to survive 7 days inside these crushingly small walls with Dream.He had survived the torture and manipulation of exile with the masked blonde, surely he could handle a week with the guy.Right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF) - Relationship, Mentioned Wilbur Soot (Video Blogging RPF) - Relationship, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

“Is the lava really _that_ interesting?”

“It’s better than looking at your stupid face, _dickhead_.”

Tommy sat in front of the boiling wall of lava, eyes trained in the same place they had been for almost two hours now.

Two hours. It had been two hours since Sam had left Tommy in the cell.

_Sam…_

“Sam!” Tommy screamed, seemingly for the umpteenth time that day. There was no response from the other side of the suspended magma.

Tommy groaned, combing his fingers through his hair and tugging slightly in frustration. He cringed as the thin, blonde strands brushed against the fresh burns on his fingertips, caused by him trying countless times to touch the burning barrier in hopes of this being a nightmare. He had screamed and wailed and begged Sam to come back, to release him from this obsidian hell. But it was pointless. Sam was gone, for who knows how long, and Tommy was stuck with Dream in this cell.

He couldn’t help but feel like the space around him was closing in _suffocatingly_ close by the minute.

“Do you really plan on sitting there and ignoring me the whole time? You know the rules Tommy, you signed the contract that I wrote. You could be in here for up to a week-“

“Shut up.” Tommy didn’t move his eyes.

“I’m just saying, it’s going to get boring in here real fast. We could always catch up, get to know each other again-“

“I already know you Dream! You’re a master manipulator. You manipulated me in exile! You _lied_ . Made me think all of my friends hated me! Made me think Tubbo hated me! You blew up my things, terrorized me! You’re _sick_!” Tommy spat, whirling around and glaring into Dream, who was leaning against the opposite wall with his arms folded across his chest.

“Tommy I never lied! What I said was true. Did I play it up a bit in certain areas? Sure! But you know I was right in some ways too. You were a little _shit_ in L’manberg. You were a curse, you brought nothing but problems and war! If you hadn’t been there, maybe L’manberg could have _actually_ peacefully handled things.”

“Shut up Dream.”

“You know I’m right-“

“I said _shut up_!” Tommy launched himself to his feet, hurling one of the potatoes Dream had given him for food at the older blonde. The vegetable splattered against the wall as Dream dodged to the side of the projectile.

“This is going to be a boring week for both of us then if you continue like this.”

Tommy’s eyes were wild, like a beast fresh out of a cage. His fists were clenching and unclenching by his sides, sharp exhales coming from his nose like a raging bull.

His eyes screwed tight as a scream wrenched itself out of his throat, echoing off the black walls at deafening levels. Tears built behind his shut eyelids, and his chest became painfully tight. His head shook with the force of the yell, knees giving out from under him as his emotions bubbled over in his head. He shook with sobs and screams, fingers digging painfully tight into his hair, almost enough to rip chunks out.

He screamed until his throat was raw, his voice cracking until it finally gave out. His sobs died down, but the tears never stopped. All he could make were small whimpers and whines as his vocals chords were shot with the power of his breakdown.

Once his crying was down to quiet hiccups, Dream spoke up.

“You done now?”

Tommy slowly lifted his head, his eyes full of venom as he glared through his eyelashes up at the villain.

He said nothing, hoping his anger was evident in his look.

It must have been, as Dream shrugged and held up his hands, mocking surrender.

“Have it your way, a boring week this will be for _you and me_ Tommy.”

Dream slid down the wall, before sitting down and crossing his legs.

“Just you and me, Tommy. Just _you and me_.”


	2. Potatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What does it matter to you? Thought your sadistic ass loves seeing me hurt, wouldn’t you revel in seeing me slowly starve?”
> 
> “Like I’ve said, I need you around. As much as I would love to watch your annoying ass slowly wither away, I can’t let you die just yet, Theseus."

Tommy awoke with a bit of a start, his sleep restless and dreams stressful.

He had been back in L’manberg, fighting next to Tubbo as the withers spawned by the terrorist duo rained hell fire upon the nation. Only this time he dreamt Tubbo had died in his arms, gaping, bloody holes littering his torso from Technoblade’s rocket launcher. He had cradled his best friends body to his, guilt tightening in his chest from being unable to be at his side as he died.

_Tubbo wasn’t dead. It was just a dream._

_Dream._

Tommy shook his head slightly, trying to clear his mind of the nightmare. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palms, stretching his legs slightly and jumping as cold flooring brushed across his exposed ankles. He peered around, processing his surroundings.

_Right, still stuck in the prison._

“~Morning Tommy.~” Dream smirked, biting into one of the potatoes with a slight crunch.

Tommy kept his mouth shut, sitting up all the way and letting his back hit the onyx wall behind him with a sigh. He glanced at the lava, a sliver of hope blooming that maybe it would be open now. He frowned a bit upon seeing the molten wall still mockingly in place, and without a trace of Sam anywhere.

Across the room, Dream stood up and made his way to the clock, staring at the small device in the frame.

“You moved around a lot in your sleep, almost thrashed at times. Rough night?”

Tommy still said nothing, opting to stare directly ahead into oblivion.

Dream _tsked,_ putting his hands behind his back and starting to pace the length of the cell from lava to the opposing wall.

Every once in a while, Dream would stop in front of the lava and just stare. His eyes seemed to glass over, like he was stuck in a memory. After a few minutes, he would shake his head slightly and spin around, starting on his routine track.

After an hour, Tommy grew annoyed at the sound of the villain’s footsteps.

“Do you ever stop pacing?” Tommy barked, standing suddenly and stomping over to the chest. He flung the container open, stuffing his hand inside and pulling a couple of potatoes out.

“You finally speak. Still never answered my questions from earlier.”

Tommy shrugged, biting down into the potato and cringing at the slightly undercooked nature of it. He chewed fast and with a grimace, forcing the chunks down as best he could.

“Who the fuck cooks these? They suck. There’s not even any salt. They could at least try.”

Dream chuckled, watching the teens face scrunch with disgust.

“They make them for _me_ , ya know the actual _prisoner here._ Of course they’re not going to put much effort into making them taste good. They just need to keep me alive, not treat me to good food.”

“…Oh yeah, right. I forgot.” Tommy stared down at the bite mark, eyebrows furrowed deep in thought.

Dream walked over, ruffling the teen’s hair slightly as he passed and earning his wrist a harsh slap. He peered into the still open chest, making a small hum in the back of his throat.

“We need to start rationing the food. I’m guessing since Sam is too busy to rescue you, he’s also too busy to send more food over. I wouldn’t be too worried if it was just me, but with two stomachs in here now, we’ll be down to our last few in two days if we keep at it like we are.” 

Dream explained, bending over and hauling the few sacks out. He bent down, starting to rummage through and silently count them.

“What does it matter to you? Thought your sadistic ass loves seeing me hurt, wouldn’t you _revel_ in seeing me slowly starve?”

“Like I’ve said, I need you around. As much as I would love to watch your annoying ass slowly wither away, I can’t let you die just yet, _Theseus_.

Tommy cringed, freezing as he heard that name again. He rarely ever heard it, and every time he did it was just before a catastrophe. That name followed him like a plague, and so did the memories of the onslaughts of shit that followed upon hearing said name. Some stupid name, he was called some stupid name just because of his anarchist brother’s doing.

_Welcome home, Theseus._

It was from an old tale his Piglin brother used to rave about when they were younger. He grew up hearing story upon story of old legends; retold over dinners, fires, and anywhere Techno had the chance to recount them. When his snout wasn’t buried in a book filled with tales, he was running his mouth endlessly about the myths stored away in his personal library.

While Tommy had kept the façade up of being annoyed by the retold stories, he couldn’t help but ask for one as a bedtime story every now and then growing up. Technoblade, though with quite a bit of teasing, would oblige happily, and recount the story of Theseus.

To hear the name come out of the mouth of his manipulator was a pain Tommy hated feeling.

“I don’t like that name.” Tommy scoffed, crossing his arms. He put the rest of the uneaten potato back in his pocket to save for later, ignoring the unsanitary means of the action.

“Technoblade calls you that. Do you know the story behind it?”

“’Course I know he does, that’s _why_ I hate you calling me it. And please don’ start on that fucking story shit, I heard it repeated enough by _The Blade_ as a child.”

“…So why do you think he calls you that? Does he think you’re going to get pushed off a cliff or something?”

Tommy scoffs, pushing off the wall behind him, still facing the back turned criminal.

“How am I supposed to know? It’s just a nickname.”

Dream closed the book he was holding, making sure to mark where he wrote down the potato count, and placed it on the lectern. He carefully placed the bundles of their food back in the chest, turning around to face the now standing Tommy.

“We can each have 3 potatoes a day.”

Tommy’s fists clenched and unclenched.

“Don’t call me Theseus, ok dickhead? I don’t know why _The Blade_ decided to start calling me, I don’t know what fate he thinks I’m destined for, but it’s not some cliff. No matter what insane reason, he’s still the only one allowed to call me it. So keep it out of your loud mouth, _green boy._ ”

Dream stood silent for a few seconds, before a small smile slowly broke out on his face.

“Ok Tommy.”

Tommy’s eyebrows shot up in confusion as Dream turned and walked away from him, smile never fading as he slowly walked up to the lava.

“You know, maybe he doesn’t mean cliff as you think he means cliff.”

Dream stood with his back to Tommy now, and the teen noted how close the blonde was to the lava.

_That can’t be comfortable temp wise._

“What the fuck is that ‘spose to mean?”

“Maybe Techno didn’t mean the cliff was a _cliff_ , Tommy. Maybe he didn’t mean a literal cliff, but a _metaphorical_ one.

Dream chuckled a bit, turning only his head to stare directly into Tommy’s eyes with a wide smile.

“Maybe the cliff is supposed to be a person. Maybe _I’m_ your _cliff_ Tommy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, two in one day. In like the span of 20 minutes. I'm just excited to post this, I haven't written a seriously good fic in a while. I'll be spacing out and posting the rest in a few days, I just thought I should get something longer than just a not-even-700 word chapter out there to actually get an audience engaged. I really hope you like it, let me know what you think, and please remember to hydrate!


	3. Bad Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's not having it today with Dream.

Tommy sat up with a start, his chest heaving.

_ Why am I panicking? _

Tommy wracked his mind for an answer, trying to remember what he had dreamed about, but to no avail.

_ I can’t catch my breath. _

Tommy pushed off the wall, tripping over his feet a bit as he scrambled to stand up. His chest ached, tightening as his heart rate rose and his breathing became ragged. Both arms flew up to his head, his fingers lacing through his hair and wrenching down. He screwed his eyes shut and walked haphazardly parallel to the lava wall, his shoulders singeing with every turn as he paced back and forth.

He focused on getting his spazming chest to calm down, trying to take as deep of breaths as he could. Tears welled up in his eyes, blurring his vision and causing him to blink like a mad man.

_ Don’t let Dream see you vulnerable, don’t let Dream see you vulnerable, don’t let- _

“Tommy?”

_ Dream. _

The teen turned with wild eyes to the older blonde who sat legs crossed, slouched against the opposite wall.

“Shut up, dickhead.” Tommy barked, turning back to pace. He started to mumble to himself, his eyebrows furrowed tightly as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Bad dream?”

“I said shut up! Can’t you shut your stupid mouth for once?” Tommy stomped up to Dream, looming over him with a scowl. Dream’s eyes darkened as he stared up at the huffing child.

“Don’t make me do something I’ll regret  _ Theseus _ .”

Tommy let out a harsh laugh, smiling wickedly and throwing his arms out wildly.

“What are you gonna do Dream? Manipulate me  _ again _ ? Open that cocky, loud mouth of yours and manipulate me just like you did in exile,  _ huh _ ?”

Dream lurched up, coming face to face with Tommy, who backed up a few steps in surprise. He kept his face stone cold, never letting the look break as Dream drilled holes into his skull with his gaze.

He looked like he could  _ kill _ .

“Tommy, do you  _ ever  _ think about  _ why _ you were put in exile?”

The teen scoffed, a condescending smile twisting his face.

“Yeah, because your ass decided to make Tubbo exile me for your own stupid reasons-“

“Because you were a  _ selfish _ ,  _ spoiled _ little  _ child _ Tommy!” Dream screamed, cutting Tommy off and making him jump in the process.

Dream laughed maniacally, exasperatedly running his own fingers through his hair.

“Do you ever actually  _ think _ at all Tommy? ‘Cause sometimes I wonder if there’s just a single brain cell bouncing around in there! You  _ did  _ nothing good for L’manberg. You  _ caused _ nothing good for it. Ever notice how when you were around, trouble seemed to happen? How almost every war, you were the _ center  _ of it all? The _ main character _ ? You’re a plague Tommy. You carry nothing but war and trouble on your tail. You think you’re so good, so  _ righteous _ . If you’re so heroic Tommy, then why does a cloud of darkness follow your presence? Why does misfortune befall on the shoulders of all those you touch? Think of all who have died  _ for _ you, died  _ because _ of you. And for what? A few  _ discs _ ? Measly little music discs mean more to you than people losing one of their three, or their last, life! Think about how others feel, Tommy! You cause people to go to  _ war. _ You cause problems where there  _ are _ none, in places there should _ be _ none. When you’re not around, L’manberg  _ thrives _ . You want to know how it was without you? When you were sent away into exile? It was peaceful. No one was running around burning down houses as ‘pranks’. No one was quarreling, or debating about going to war. No one was even fighting! It was paradise without you Tommy! And do you want to know why? Because over the time that I got to know you, I don’t think you’re Theseus anymore Tommy. No, in fact I think of all the legends, you fit more as the  _ Nosoi _ . Do you know that legend? Did Technoblade ever sing you to sleep with that little  _ lullaby _ ?” 

Dream, while asking the last line, had walked up and leaned in close to Tommy. He smiled, mockingly sweet, at the almost shaking teen.

“The Nosoi were said to have been spirits, carrying illness, plagues and diseases with them. They were a  _ pestilence _ . Wherever they went, death was soon to follow.  _ Huh _ , and what do you know? Such a coincidence that they were one of the many evils to be trapped inside  _ Pandora’s Jar _ .”

Tommy slung a fist up, slogging Dream in the jaw. The blonde’s head whipped back, staggering back a few steps. As his hand came to cradle his cheek, Dream let out a laugh.

“Tommy come on! You know I’m right! You’ve always, and forever will be, a selfish, self-centered child.”

“Shut up!” Tommy wailed, a few tears streaking down his cheeks. He furiously wiped them away, his chest heaving once again.

“Tubbo didn’t take much convincing Tommy-“

“Shut up, shut up, _ shut up _ !”

“Tubbo knew what he had to do, he had finally seen, finally  _ realized _ , what you bring.”

“ _ Shut up _ !” Tommy lunged forward, his hands thrown out to push Dream. Dream caught his wrists with one hand, and lurched to the side, using the other to push him forward. Tommy fell onto his stomach and into the wall, his nose hitting first with a sickening  _ crack _ .

Tommy’s vision went black, his hand meeting his nose to feel a sickening ooze of blood start to escape. He cried out, the pain blindingly sharp and spreading quickly across his face.

Dream leaned down and grabbed the back collar of the teen, yanking him backwards and to his knees. He wrenched his fingers into Tommy’s hair and yanked back, forcing him to stare up as he spoke. Blood shot out in a spray as Tommy coughed at the suddenness of being forced backwards, his eyes squinting and blinking from the peppering of blood as he stared up at the menace.

_ His manipulator. _

“Tommy, you were exiled for a good reason. You broke rules, you caused trouble. Fights. Wars. You needed to be stopped, you needed to be  _ gone _ . They were better off without you, they were  _ always _ better off without you.! Without you, this whole stupid disc war would have never happened. L’manberg would have never happened. The wars  _ over _ L’manberg wouldn’t have happened.  _ Wilbur _ wouldn’t have happened.”

Dream stood still for a moment, just staring at the blood running down the boy’s cheeks as it gushed from his now purpling nose.

He let go of Tommy, pushing him away as he started to stroll to the other side of the cell. The teen scrambled backwards, back hitting the obsidian as he brought his hand up to his nose once again, wincing in pain. He watched with one eye as Dream stilled in front of the lava.

“One thing is for sure though, Tommy. Even as important as I say you are, even as much as I carry on about, “it’s not your time,” it  _ would _ be so much better off without you here.”

Dream sighed, straightening his shoulders out and lacing his hands together behind his back.

“But, oh well. Even if you did die, I’d just bring you back to life. After all, I still do need you, as much as I wish I didn’t. Besides, I wouldn't want to let a perfectly good present from a certain  _ you know who _ go to waste. He didn’t give it to me before his death for nothing.”

Tommy scrunched his face, letting out an almost whine of pain and confusion.

“Yeah…that  _ book of revival _ sure might come in handy pretty soon,  _ Theseus _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Chapter 3! I still just gave to write the ending for Chapter 4, and that should only take a few days. I'm terrible at spacing myself, so this whole fanfic might be completed and posted in literally a week. I have so life soooo. I legit just knit, watch MYCT streams, and write all day. So anyway, might be this week or may be a little longer for how long it takes to complete this. Just depends on how long this writing hyperfixation lasts, cause it helps a LOT with cranking chapters out. See y'all soon! -Jinx

**Author's Note:**

> Woot, second time posting anything on this website. Hopefully I'm figuring it out enough for it to work properly. You'd think after being on this site for years, I would have figured out how to work it by now. 
> 
> There's going to be 7 chapters to this fanfic; one chapter for everyday in prison. I've already written up to chapter 4, but I think I'm going to post every couple of days or so, just to give myself time to space out writing each chapter and making the proper edits and so on. I hope you enjoyed, and I'll post soon. See ya! -Jinx


End file.
